


One word at a time Somi fanfic

by Double_Marshmello, PickleHawk



Series: the random crack shit I write sometimes [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, I have no idea how to tag this oh god, Multi, Random thing from the Somi discord, i am so sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Marshmello/pseuds/Double_Marshmello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleHawk/pseuds/PickleHawk
Summary: We played a game in the discord where we would each write one word and try to make a Somi fanfic out of it and it makes no sense at all so here you go
Relationships: Clay | Dream/SomiMalek, SomiMalek/Georgenotfound, SomiMalek/Reader
Series: the random crack shit I write sometimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201679
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	One word at a time Somi fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> There were some other writers of this fic and if you were one of them and you weren't put as a co-creator and you want to be just tell me in the comments

Somi was Making a sweet Cake that had Some chunks of Shit hidden fanfic In the Crust.

She was dreaming About georgenotfound Licking her ,, eyeball while Kicking Dream’s ass?

She shuddered Loudly when she Felt george’s Hair brush against??????? her neck. While he left his taser On and shocked Her into Georgia.

he had betrayed Kanye West? Because Kanye kissed Dreams forehead :) therefore he decided Men SUCK. which was a Decision he’d come to over Dinner with dream.  Somi cried Over it.

looking over her Dead limb trying???? her best To not cry about her Dog. the dog was named DREAM which used to be dream She realized that the dog was her only love.

George got sad because Dream was gone and Somi dated me.

Dream’s face reveal never happened because dream ate a chocolate cake with a lemon and it stung. He dropped the taser and then it exploded and dream died rip the end

**Author's Note:**

> this is utterly incomprehensible.
> 
> also! you can always ask to join the server :) it's a blast. keep in mind that we do NOT support SomiMalek.


End file.
